Dark Vengeance
|image = |caption = An ancient clan wields its own Power of Three… |airdate = Diana G. Gallagher |writer = Simon Spotlight Entertainment |director = 0-689-85079-4 / 9780743461030 |production = Season 4 | previous = Date With Death | next = Shadow of the Sphinx}} Dark Vengeance is the 15th book of the Charmed collection and is written by Diana G. Gallagher. This novel takes place between Season 4 Episode 12 Lost and Bound, and Season 4 Episode 15 Marry-Go-Round as Phoebe is engaged but has not yet married. Summary :And should the Trinity of Evil be awakened :The Champions of Virtue must defend :The Light of ages past or be forsaken :As the warriors of darkness were before them. The Charmed Ones are feeling out of sorts. Phoebe misses Cole, who's gone away for a week of solitary reflection. Piper is overwhelmed with the responsibilities of overseeing her household, Charmed affairs, and P3, her nightclub. Paige is still adjusting to her role as a savior of innocents, and is increasingly sensitive to all levels of human pain. Soon, though, Piper is distracted by an energetic musician auditioning to play at the club, Phoebe is making a new friend in her Web design class, and Paige is meeting new people at the homeless shelter where she volunteers. But it isn't long before the girls discover that a sinister force is working against them; Phoebe's short-term memory is shot, Piper can't control her emotions, and Paige feels thoroughly exhausted. At the same time, their powers are diminished. Could their new acquaintances be connected to the threat? It's a real-life family feud—one that could have deadly results… Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's fiancé. He was known as Belthazor in the Underworld and had the powers of Shimmering and Energy Balls before becoming human. Support *'Karen Ashley:' Also known as Sh'tara. Lead singer of With a Vengeance. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and clear skin. She weakened Piper's powers and messed up her mood. *'Kevin Graves:' Also known as Tov'reh. He had short blond hair, a dashing smile, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He weakened Paige's powers and made her fatigue. *'Kate Dustin:' Also known as Ce'kahn. She weakened Phoebe's mind and powers. *'Gilbert:' A gremlin lurking around Halliwell Manor. *'Shen'arch:' Leader of the Dor'chacht. *'Stanley Addison:' An elderly innocent held leverage by the Dor'chacht. *'Bob Cowan:' Paige's boss at South Bay Social Services. Minor *'Doug Wilson:' Supervisor of Fifth Street Shelter in his late 40's with a lean and wiry build, gray-green eyes, and bristle of a beard. *'Daniel Knowles:' Piano player of With a Vengeance, said to have curly dark hair, a muscular build, twinkling brown eyes and a dazzling smile. *'Jennifer Ryan:' Middle-aged woman volunteering at Fifth Street Shelter. *'Mason Hobbs:' Booking agent. *'Lancer Dunne:' Somber brooding bass player of With a Vengeance. *'Brodie Sparks:' Drummer of With a Vengeance with red hair, tanned and freckled skin. *'Stuart Randall:' Takes notes for Kate in class. *'Rock Bottom:' Music band that cancelled P3. *'With a Vengeance:' Music band. *'Wayne Deekle:' Web design professor. *'Lila:' Paige's co-worker at South Bay Social Services. Mentioned *'Emma:' The witch practitioner who used the Power Stripping Potion to erase Belthazor, Cole's demonic half. *'Andrew:' Emma's dead fiancé, who was murdered by Belthazor. *'Dixie:' Bartender at P3 with a child. *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed One with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She died at the hands of the demon, Shax. Magical Notes *'Dor'chacht:' A magical clan that rivals Sol'agath. They are a force of evil. *'Sol'agath:' A magical clan that rivals Dor'chacht. They are a force of good. Book of Shadows :And should the Chosen Three of Evil be awakened :the Champions of virtue must defend :the light of ages past or be forsaken :as the Warriors of Darkness were before them. Spells To Transfer Magic :Guh-sheen toh dak To Activate the Flute and Return Piper's Powers :Power of Three spell :Laughing then and crying now, undo this mystic music curse; :the Solagath command the flute, play Piper's powers in reverse. Powers *'Power Manipulation:' Used by Kevin, Kate and Karen to weaken the Charmed Ones. *'Atmokinesis:' Used by the Sh'tara. *'Mind Manipulation:' Used by Ce'kahn to weaken Phoebe. *'Molecular Deceleration:' Used by Piper. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige. Artifacts *'Ce'kahn's Bracelet' *'Tov'reh's Staff' *'Sh'tara's Flute' Notes and Trivia Bloopers and Glitches *Emma's fiancé Andrew was Emma's husband in the novel. International Titles Russian: Tjemnaja mject´ (Dark Vengeance) 'French: '''Mauvaises fréquentations ''(Bad Company) 'Spanish (Spain): '''Oscura venganza ''(Dark Vengeance) ТЕМНАЯ_МЕСТЬ_1.jpg|Russian cover Oscura venganza.jpg|Spanish cover 015-mauvaises frequentations.jpg|French cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise